narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Shadows
The ground was littered with stones and the sky was abundant with clouds. It was a rather somber occasion. Little was happening in the world surrounding the figure that stood in the center of the barren land. Monsters of some kind were also apparent, their skin blending in with the grey stones that the figure stood upon. Upon closer examination, it was clear that this figure was a woman. Without fail, one could notice that she was a woman of her own standards and nobody else's. An almost flawless physique, ashen blond hair travelling to her back and vivid magenta eyes. All of these traits had been made clear with the woman in the nomadic attire. Her name was Samiya, although she preferred to be labelled as "Tsubasa." Formerly elevated to the status of Kazekage, here the woman was killing monsters for the locale and for some coin. "I'll always find this humorous," Samiya began to say to herself, looking up at the barren atmosphere above her head, "On a day like this where I would be enclosed in an office...here I am in an ominous place, cleaving through monsters in the little daylight there is. But I wonder...is there anything more exciting I can attend to?" She questioned, as she began to walk across to the bordering country. Shadows were everywhere. From trees to animals, even a few demons lurked, expanding their counterparts of darkness far and wide. It was during these patches that he could be seen. Shadow's morphing about, taking form before deforming. Revealing only a glowing crimson eye that pierced through the everlasting shade. Scaring off animals that surrounded him. Who granted him this mission? Well who he served remained a mystery, even to him. Shikai only received random notifications. Names, locations and rewards. All he needed. This method kept him secret. Very few knew of his existence. Even less could trace it. Soon, Shikai hopped from a patch of darkness onto a tree. Overlooking all around him. There she is. He thought to himself. Recognizing her from the description given. "Help!" Shikai morphed back into darkness, reappearing below the tree. His face also changed. Soon the young Nara appeared lost and confused. Stumbling over himself, a red coat waving behind him. Shikai kept going towards Samiya, hoping to grab her attention. "My-my sister was killed by these demons." A brilliant liar he was. Shikai attempted to reach out, hoping to touch her. He appeared sick. Thirsty and hungry. And should they touch, a demonic mark would appear. "You...you need water!" Samiya's kind side was made apparent by the instinctive reaction she had to the young man who appeared before her. However, she kept on guard. His appearance was far too sudden to be anything remotely close to a citizen of this area. Samiya only assumed the worst, and gave her water bottle to the young man without making contact with his hand. "Drink some of that, you should be alright soon." Samiya proceeded to stand up, stepping backwards a step and keeping on a light guard. "So what is your name, young man? And what exactly happened?" Shit Shikai caught the battle and gave it an immediate try. Continuing character. This women seemed kind, so he worried not for poison. He just needed a method to kill her. Complete this mission without allowing Samiya the chance of escape. Especially since she saw his face. Often, Shikai could kill a person without worry. His incredible speed, mastery over shadows and darkness made it almost impossible to avoid him. But he understood this woman existed once as a Kage. And so, direct confrontation would most likely result in his death. If I let her go, she might disappear. Now's my chance. Ugh, Why did they send me to kill a former Kage. Shikai cursed himself. Next time I'm going out drinking. However he figured what was to be done. "Thank you kind stranger, if only more existed like you in such a world." The perfect actor, he secretly formed a seal before tossing Samiya's water bottle at her. Although it was not aimed exactly at her, the bottle was thrown to connect with her shadow. Upon closer inspection, one would see that his shadow had been connecting to the bottles shadow. And through connection to Samiya's her movement would be restricted. "Hey, don't throw that!" Samiya sensed a quick, but small, spike in chakra within the immediate area and instantaneously understood what was going on. Rather than catching the bottle, Samiya quickly created invisible threads to latch onto the battle. It suspended in the air, while Samiya quickly looked downwards. Noticing a rather elongated shadow, she stared at the man who was in front of her. "Say...who are you, anyway?" Samiya wondered, but realized staying in this position wouldn't be beneficial for her in the long run. "Let's start a party, shall we?" Samiya, stomping her foot on the ground, caused wind currents to accelerate rapidly in all directions surrounding her. Because these are in the ground, however, the ground upturned and caused a great magnitude to begin shattering the stable ground into several smaller sections, breaking the links of the shadows and allowing Samiya the opportunity to maintain a fair distance to analyze her enemies' next movement. "I am darkness that exist once the light flees. All that is left behind everlasting joy and happiness. I am natural order. The name's Chaos, don't forget!" Shikai smirked but in honesty he'd been focused upon Samiya's ability to make things float. Catching that water bottle without any sort of technique amazed him. How'd she do that? Shikai thought to himself. Wondering what he had gotten himself into. The ability to manipulate objects without some sort of medium...Worthy of a Kage position. But every trick has an explanation. All I have to do is figure it out. Shikai immediately dispelled his shadow, calling it back while performing multiple backflips. Avoiding crumbling earth. One such messed up his footing causing him to stumble back. Hidden by movement, Shikai drew multiple Kunai. Specially crafted blades created and utilized by Shikai. He flowed his energy in one of them before throwing all four. Each aimed towards her shadow, Shikai threw it with a specific pattern. Three were meant to draw her backwards, or leave her unfocused on the patch of darkness connected to her feet. While his fourth would soar past her. "What a...bold declaration." Samiya thought out loud, before noticing black blades coming towards her way. She was unaware of the properties they held, and so ensured that she was able to find a way to ascertain them. As such, she immediately resorted to using a mid-ranged defensive technique. Forming three hand seals in quick succession, Samiya was quickly surrounded by four large bubbles of hyper-condensed wind surrounding a vacuum, which she projected towards the blades as a means to deter their path. While doing so, Samiya also proceeded to accelerate wind currents around her person, hoping to deflect any possibilities of being contacted with - unaware of what could happen to her regardless of this protection. "A master over wind...Seems obvious. But this is beyond anything I've faced before." Shikai started taking steps back, figuring ways to divert her attention. He needed to connect with her, whether physically or spiritually. Her ability to manipulate things mentally makes it too dangerous to approach. Fuck. Quickly, Shikai formed another sequence of seals before his shadow started to shake. It rumbled, shivering before dancing to life. "Go!" At his command, this doppelganger dashed towards Samiya. Soaring along the ground, entering cracks and exiting just as fast. Because it existed within it's own dimension, his shadow was unaffected by Samiya's wind. Only manipulating the terrain it soared upon could stop it. Meanwhile, Shikai was unable to cast any more shadow based techniques without touching another patch of darkness. He used this opportunity to throw multiple smoke bombs. Using her winds to stir it up. "So he's a conventional Shinobi...as I thought." Samiya thought to herself, keeping up her guard through her low-lying position. Transitioning, Samiya's face became strangely solemn for a brief moment before she threw six talismans into the air. "Come, my coins." She proclaimed, as seven beings came to life surrounding her. Because she could not see as a result of the smoke bombs, she formed them into a formation which had completely surrounded her, the only weak point being the center of the formation; it was the . "Now let's see what you do..." Hmm, Seven new additions. Shikai remained distant, sharing his senses through the shadow that once stood behind him. But that won't help you. Once my shadow is in control, it becomes mine! Unfortunately I'm unable to enter this battle until it returns. But as thoughts ran through his mind, Konohagakure's Shadow Stealer started to wince in pain from a horrifyingly pounding head. Hammers smashed against his skull in regular intervals. Hallucinations of dancing figures flashed before disappearing. Everywhere he faced, a shadow shivered into existence. Black Crown's greatest assassin held onto his head. Biting down so hard blood fell. Before him, an image of his dad rested. Surrounded by blood. No longer did he exist inside a forest. No. Konoha? He thought. Dad! Dad! Dad! "Dad!" Glass shattered and Shikai was back before a large cloud of dust. Drenched in sweat. His shadow reacted to this violent outbreak. Rapidly dashing towards a puppet, morphing with it's own shadow before assuming control. Gaki stood tall, seemingly snapping control from Samiya. It now belonged to Shikai. Who made it dash towards it's former master alongside a powerful punch. Because the skillful shadow demon had yet to see it's abilities, Shikai could only utilize Gaki for pure taijutsu. "What!?" Samiya was placed in shock for a moment, before subtly moving her fingers in order to intervene the motions of Gaki by manipulating three of her other puppets. In doing so, Samiya immediately placed a talisman on him, quickly forming a handseal, causing all the puppets to lower their heads as they disappeared into a volume of smoke. Meanwhile, Samiya took out her fan and patiently awaited her enemy's response through into the weapon she was holding. The shadow immediately materialized with a large black sword in hand. Swinging widely towards Samiya. But it only phased through her, and aimed to connect with her shadow. Meanwhile, Shikai's voice started to travel through the smoke. "Who do you fight for? The People, or yourself?" The Young Nara asked before his shadow started another barrage. "Those humans you care about only care about one thing. Themselves. As a former Kage, you should know this." Samiya, perplexed by the weapon before her, attempted to move backwards after noticing that it phased through her. However, it was rather late. The tip of her shadow had been caught with the weapon, and Samiya grunted to herself. Yet the words of the perpetrator had caught her attention. Her face formed a malevolent grin, as she looked towards the assassin's bright eyes and responded, "Interesting question. But what do you know of the world, boy?" Samiya had probed her assassin, chuckling to herself as she did so. "You're a little bit like me, so I'll let you in on a little secret." Trying to inch closer to the young man, "I really, really don't care." Samiya, upon stating this, proceeded to laugh without restraint. But then she took upon the guise of the serious Shinobi in combat once again, "And you? Who are you? Why are you fighting against me?" Samiya interrogated, albeit in a rather odd position. Shikai's shadow continued to fight, attempting to break her defense while the smoke cloud began to lessen. Her answer shocked him...He'd expected a speech on justice or love. But for her to be so blunt. Well a small fire ignited inside him. One that burned with respect. So he answered. "I might appear as a child, but I've existed since long before time. Chaos is that which this universe was spawn from!" Shikai drew multiple kunai and held onto them tightly. Soon he dashed in after his target, entering another a barrage that ended using multiple slashes towards her chest followed by a forward thrust. "There is nothing personal about this mission. The Black Crown asked me to carry out their murders. And you happened to be on the list." However, Samiya was more clever than that. She still had access to the motions of her hands and also had a certain puppet by her side. Within an instant, a jester with orange hair had interfered with the process of Shikai's attacks by blitzing in the range between Samiya and Shikai. Furthermore, it was his skeletal arm that had intercepted the motions of Shikai, which in turn, caused his arm to secrete smoke as a red fluid began to spatter surrounding the duo, landing on Shikai's weapon in order to begin the process of disintegration. Meanwhile, the puppet, Tenji, had stood before Shikai with a childish grin on his face. "Is this all you really possess, assassin~?" He asked with a playful tone, keeping up a contradictory defensive position in order to protect his master until the time was right to release her. Shikai smirked as his shadow aimed to possess Samiya's body. Within all the chaos and focusing upon the assassin, Samiya seemed to have forgotten that she had two opponents. And by standing in place, she became a perfect target. Suddenly, hundreds of eyes would appear upon her shadow alongside sharp rows of teeth. Capable of speaking. "Seems you have forgotten, Kazekage-sama!" A demonic voice spoke from behind. Twisted, filled with pain and torturing. "In your arrogance, you shall fall. Just as your predecessors!" Samiya would feel a physical urge to draw a blade and aim it towards her neck. "Do it..." It spoke. "Do it..Succumb to the curse that has claimed all before you. Fall into the abyss." Meanwhile, Lord Nara had to avoid Tenji's dangerous spray which easily destroyed his specially made weapons. I'll have to resupply later. Shouldn't take long now! He thought before tossing his broken weapons. Shattering upon impact. But this puppet, it's still moving as if being manipulated. How is this possible? Is it alive!? Black Crown's Eye's of Darkness was truly shocked. So this is the power of a Kage. he quickly looked back, a considerable distance from a patch of shade casted by large trees overhead. Other than that, he lacked access to his own techniques. Casting large amounts of darkness required his own shadow as it was the source of all his power. "Come on, I'll deal with you!" Shikai taunted, attempted to lure Samiya's puppet. "This shadow...I should have dealt with it earlier." Samiya thought to herself, slightly regretting her actions. The blade was nearing her neck, inch by inch. However, Samiya remained calm even in the face of adversity. Causing chakra to inch away from her being, a whirlwind began to surround Samiya's body. The current's speed increased rapidly, to the point where the blade would divert inadvertently away from her being and leave her body safe for the time being. "Tenji!" Samiya thought within her mind, ordering the puppet to turn backwards to rescue her from the mass of shadows she had been placed in. "This man...has the ability to even put me into this condition. Perhaps..." Samiya furthered her thoughts, but focused on the primary objective at this point: survival from this assault. "I can't let you get involved. Your enemy is me!" Shikai flickered before Tenji, intercepting his route to Samiya. A true speedster in terms of Shinobi. Dammit, hurry up. This is taking longer than it's supposed too. He withdrew another duo of specially made Kunai. I have to avoid that liquid while holding this thing off. All puppets have weakness, but there aren't any strings attached. Which means, I must break this creature apart piece by piece. With a heartfelt roar, Shikai dashed once more towards Tenji. Maneuvering in a way to keep him from bypassing the Shadow Assassin. Each attack had been aimed towards an arm or leg joint. Even a couple thrust forward. But after his attacks, Shikai made sure to retreat his arms to avoid that strange liquid. This was nothing more than a distraction. A method of pushing Tenji back from Samiya. Meanwhile, Samiya's shadow seemed to grow around her body. A dark liquid slowly climbed her body. Cold as ice, with an evil chill pulsing through her body. Soon tendrils started to form as his eyes widened. The shadow laughed, it roared. "A women kage!? Ha! There hasn't been one since Tsunade-sama. And even she could never match up to the greats." Hurtful taunts spawning within. As Shikai's shadow grew, his eyes peered deep within her mind. Her heart. Continuing forward forcibly. Each second, a larger amount of subconscious memories came to consciousness. Repressed thoughts revealing themselves. "Gaara-sama's strange disappearance..." The shadow taunted. As it wrapped it's tendrils around this memory. As well as some others... Seemingly pulling it out of her. "My my...Perhaps possessing this body is indeed useful. But information gathering isn't my mission." Soon, a hand slowly rose above her body. Coiling around. Tightening until it reached her neck before squeezing tightly. "Now Die!" "No." Samiya responded with a callous tone of voice. Without any warning but a flash of light, two figures appeared besides Samiya's body. One of them, a young man with strikingly blond hair, snuck his hands into the pockets of Samiya and took a tag inscribed with an elemental formula. Raising it upright, he chanted, "Talisman Technique: All of Nature Begins!" Within that instant, flames engulfed the tag, exposing enough light in order to allow Samiya to escape from the shadow binding her. "Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique!" The female puppet cried, her katana creating a slice of wind of such magnitude that the flames exploded into a roaring inferno. The roaring inferno covered the battlefield that the two were in. There was nothing more than bright red encompassing the air and ground. The plants that had existed had been burned to ashes, and the only ones remaining were Samiya, her three companions and her enemy, Shikai. "Is this how it feels to have your life nearly stolen from you, assassin?" Samiya said with a cold tone. The puppets looked at her with a sense of remorse about them; they could not feel any emotions, and yet they expressed such emotions on Samiya's request. "Do not worry my brother, Nadeshiko and Tenji. I'd like to ask this man a question...What did you see when you invaded my mind? I would like to know firsthand...what truly exists beyond the walls I have erected for myself. And do not bother with attempting to kill me at this point - you know full well it is impossible with what I have done with the environment." Samiya stared at the man with a presence that she had never done so before. It was as if blood had poured out of her very soul in the form of tears. And yet...her eyes showed nothing. She was a statue; a picture who spoke far more than a thousand words... "I saw...Myself." An ominous message as Shikai watched as his shadow suddenly retreat. Attaching quickly to his feet. Granting him access to his powers once more. It felt as if two pieces became one. And upon this fusion, memories flowed through every vein inside Shikai's body. Traveling upwards, sending sensations. Another life he had yet to live. He saw things. Heard Voices. Recognized People. But all in all, Shi smirked. Such valuable information he had gathered. At the cost of a mission. Who would know anyway? Not like someone could blame him for failing to kill a powerful Kage trained by Sunagakure's own Golden Child. Either way, Shi knew he had to escape. So much fire. Another well of power hidden deep within this women. Two demons staring before one another. His shadow blinked before turning towards her. Seems like you cannot trust anyone, Shikai thought to himself, thinking about what he found out. Feeling both sympathy and anger for him. That someone he trusted would be his downfall. One of the greatest Shinobi in history. Gaara. Shi remembered reading about him and the war against great evil. But suddenly this disappearance... I see...Well this shall make my superiors happier. "Your arrogance will be your downfall." Shikai joked. "For that which you have suppressed shall become the downfall of that land. Today I grant you your life. But remember that whenever you are surrounded by darkness. There are always eyes watching." Suddenly, masses of darkness started to spread out. Immense mist circling around Shikai. Expanded. Pulsing. Suddenly this darkness seemed to never end. Strangling all who is caught within. The fire that blazed the earth was consumed. Leaving nothing in it's wake. Creatures danced and sing around the two. Eyes peering down from all over. Sharp teeth snapping. But just as quick as it had appeared. everything disappeared. Including the young assassin. Category:Role-Play